


I love you, Onee-chan

by Blackstar3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Light Bondage, Lolicon, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstar3/pseuds/Blackstar3





	I love you, Onee-chan

Kanako was still in her black school uniform and skirt as she lied in bed, arms and pantyhose legs tied up in red ribbions matching her short hair as she laid in her sister's bed. Her older sister standing, Kanami, paced back and forth in front of the bed, staring at her adorable little sister's position. Kanami was much bigger than Kanako in more ways than one, bigger breast, fatter thighs, bigger butt, she beat her flat sister in every single department. 

Kanami who was in nothing but her pink bra, underwear and red fish net stockings, walked over to her cute little sister. She put a finger to her small lips which the younger girl began to suck on without hesitation, cover the index finger with her saliva "Heh heh~ Kanako, don't be so impatient, we're gonna get started soon" 

Kanami took her finger away from the younger sister's lips as she squirmed and panted "O-Onee-chan! No! Give it back..." Kanako begged, full of lust and ready to let it out by enjoying every part of her older sister. Kanami gently grabbed her younger sister's soft face as she leaned in for a kiss. Kanako moaned as her older sister took the lead, ravishing the inside of her mouth, wrapping their tongues around each other. 

Kanami put a hand under Kanako's skirt, feeling her cock bulging out from under her pantyhose. She gently rubbed her fingers against the hidden length, causing Kanako to moan even louder, shivering as she arched her back up, bringing her penis closer to Kanako's fingers.

Kanako's mind melted as her sister took over every nook and cranny of her mouth, all she could do was moan into her sister's mouth as she kissed her. Kanami reached for Kanako's tied up wrist and slowly pulled the ribbon loose, freeing her younger sister's hands. Kanami helped sit her sister up as she licked her lips with anticipation. She stuffed her tongue back into her sister's mouth who gladly allowed entry, rubbing her tiny hands all over her big sister.

Kanami broke the kiss, as she unclipped her bra, letting her huge breast be exposed in front of her sister. "Mhmm~ I've always seen you looking at these babies, Kanako... Now's your chance. Do whatever you want to them!" Kanami shook her breast in front of Kanako as she grabbed her wrist and shoved her sister's hand into her right tit, "AAAA~ your hand feels so good on my boobs~ Don't be shy now" Kanami cooed.

Kanako squeezed and felt her sister's big breast in her hands, her tiny fingers drowning in the tits as she explored them, "Mhmm~ suck my tits, Kanako! Put Onee-chan's nipples in your mouth!" Kanako followed Kanami's instructions and started to suck on her older sister's milk jugs. Kanami's panting and moaning grew louder as she moved her hands around Kanako's childish and slim body.

Kanako shivered at her sister's touch, wanting Kanami to do much more to her body. Kanako sucked and licked the nipple, determined to make her sister feel good. "Mhfff~ Onee-chan! Mhfff~ you taste so good~" Kanako spoke as she continued to play with her sister's tits with her tongue. Kanami grabbed Kanako by her short hair and pulled her mouth off her nipple like a piece of property.

"Open your mouth!" Kanami yelled, Kanako complied as she opened her mouth, letting out a soft "aaaaa~". Kanami spit into her sister's mouth, Kanako swirled her sister's saliva around her mouth with her tongue. She shallowed her sister's thick globs of spit, she started taking off her unbutton uniform jacket and shirt over, revealing her bra and smooth skin. She took the bra off to reveal her near flat chest "You like drinking Onee-chan's spit, right? Mhmm~ you're such a good obedient girl" Kanami got up from the bed and untied the ribbions around her sister's ankles.

"Yes, Onee-chan. I've always, ALWAYS dreamed of this moment. The moment you would stick your tongue down my throat, use my mouth as a sink for your delicious spit! I'm all yours, Onee-chan" with her legs finally free from her restraints, Kanami grabbed her pantyhose by the waist and pulled them off slowly, Kanako's dick finally came out in it's full glory, precum already leaking from the tip.

Kanami rolled the pantyhoses from her sister's legs and tossed them to the floor. Kanamj moved her fingers up and down the shaft, precum dripping into her finger. Kanami moved it towards Kanako's mouth who quickly opened and licked off. Kanami got on her knees with Kanako sitting on the bed. Kanami grabbed her little sister's legs and spread them. She grabbed her huge breast and wrapped them around Kanako's cock. Kanami began moved her tits up and down Kanako's length, letting her drool coat the tip.

Kanako bit her lips and grabbed onto the sheets, Kanami put the saliva covered penis in her mouth, feeling the cock in the back of her mouth as she titfucked her little sister "AAAA~ ONEE-CHAN!! Mhmm.. my cock feels great in your mouth~ y-your breast are squeezing all around me! I feel like I'm g-going to burst, AAAAA!!" Kanako screamed out as Kanami sucked and licked her cock while thrusting her breasts up and down. 

Kanako sucked in air as her sister used her boobs to play with her futa cock. Kanami licked all around the tip, teasing her sister before going back to suck some more, all while looking up at her precious little sister. "Cum for Onee-chan" Kanami said as she sped up her tits on Kanako's dick. "Y-YES, ONEE-CHAN!! I WANT TO C-CUM!!~" as if on command, Kanako cummed all over her big sister's tits and face. The warm, sticky fluid raining on Kanami's face brought about a state of pure ecstasy in the girl, she stuck her tongue out to catch any semen flying towards her, rubbing the cum on her breast together. 

Kanami got up from the floor, licking smeared cum off her hands, she looked down at Kanako's cock, it was still as hard as enough, her little sister wasn't ready to stop just yet. She took her underwear off and laid down on the floor, spreading her legs to show her little sister her entrance. Kanako didn't even wait for an answer as she quickly threw herself from the bed toward her sister on the bedroom floor. Kanako licked a string of cum off her sister's chin, "I love you so much, Onee-chan" Kanako whispered as she prepared to fuck her big sister's womanhood. "I love you too, Kanami~" 

Kanako rushed into his sister's entrance, slamming the entire length inside of her pussy. "OH~ FUCK! KANAKO!! FUCK MY PUSSY!! FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER!! YOU MAKE ONEE-CHAN SO WET, KANAKO!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE FINALLY FUCKING ME!! ONEE-CHAN LOVES YOU, KANAKO!" Kanami screamed, feeling Kanako pump in and out inside of her.

"ONEE-CHAN~ ONEE-CHAN~ I LOVE YOU TOO, ONEE-CHAN! I'VE ALWAYS MASTURBATED TO THE THOUGHT OF YOU!! NOW WE CAN FINALLY BE ONE! AAAAA!!" Kanako moaned and screamed, she felt herself close yo ejaculation. Kanami wrapped her legs around her little sister and tightly pulled her closer, Making sure she doesn't escape.

"DON'T PULL OUT, KANAKO!! CUM INSIDE ONEE-CHAN"  
"B-BUT YOU MIGHT GET PREGNANT!! NGHH~"  
"I DON'T CARE~ DON'T STOP FUCKING ONEE-CHAN!! CUM INSIDE ME!! BREED ME ALL NIGHT!! GIVE ME YOUR KIDS!!" "I'M GONNA CUM INSIDE YOU! I'M GONNA CUM INSIDE YOU, ONEE-CHAN! AAAAAA~ AAAAAAAAA!" 

The two sisters embraced for a lustful kiss as Kanako's penis flooded Kanami with her love. Kanako pulled her sister's leg up to her shoulder and continued to pump harder into her. After she finished ejaculating into her older sister, Kanako pulled out of her pussy and fell next to her on the bed. Kanami pulled her little sis close as they laid in bed, appreciating the other's warmth.


End file.
